Cheating isn’t a crime, right?
by Starfire-02
Summary: Kitty is caught between two different boys. Both on the wrong side of the line, and both attempting to win over her heart. A story for all those LancittyKyro lovers out there. LancittyKyro
1. I choose you

Note: I do not own x-men or Marvel comics in anyway

A/N: This is my first Kitty fic so don't be too harsh. Also if you really like it and want more then let me know in a review otherwise i'll stop here instead of writing more to it and possibly screwing it up. hope you guys like it. Also i would like to dedicate this story to my first reviewer ever Pyromanic because i know you like Kyro and you were the first person to review my story so heres a huge thanks to you and ENJOY!

**Cheating isn't a crime, right?**

Kitty is caught between two different boys. Both on the wrong side of the line, and both attempting to win over her heart. A story for all those Lancitty/Kyro lovers out there. Lancitty/Kyro

Kitty sat on the cold wooden bench waiting. The cold of the winter snow seeped into her skin but still she waited just like she promised. No one else knew she was here and no one ever would not if she had anything to do with it. A warming sensation came to her back and she looked up to see John standing behind her with a small fire held in the palm of his hand. He extinguished the fire and pulled Kitty into his arms wrapping his long trench coat around her to keep her warm. He kissed her passionately sending shivers through her spine like lightening. She turned to leave and he reluctantly released her as that sent a silent message with their eyes telling each other the same time next week.

Kitty knocked on the door to the brotherhood house, a cold shiver of ice running through her veins as she waited. The door was opened and she was greeted by Pietro, who then pushed her inside to the lounge.

"Hello pretty Kitty" she heard a voice say

She looked up from her toes and saw Lance looking up at her. She forced the guilt out of her eyes and walked into the room and over to him. She kissed him lightly on the lips as he held her close to help fill her with warmth. She tried to think about him and only him but he thoughts kept returning to a certain Australian and she just could not help herself. He pulled her in closer and they sat together watching a movie on t.v until she realized the time and whispered that she had to leave before wolverine hunted her down.

She walked into the mansion in silence not even acknowledging the peoples welcoming voices as they talked to her. She pushed open the door to her room and flopped down on her bed beside the window.

"Kitty, what's wrong?" a feminine southern voice asked quietly sounding genuinely caring for once

"Rogue what am I going to do?" she asked the other girl "I love them both but I don't know I just can't hurt them."

Rogue already knew what Kitty was talking about as they had spent endless nights talking about her predicament. She sat down on the bed next to Kitty.

"Close your eyes and tell me what you see" Rogue said

This completely confused Kitty but she still obeyed

"I see myself cheating on two of the worlds best guys. I see myself kissing them. I see myself—" Kitty stopped tears choking her words

"What is it Kitty?" Rogue asked kindly truly caring about the girl beside her

"I see myself falling, no jumping off the mansion roof. I see my own funeral. I see John and Lance dying of the pain I left behind" she sobbed sitting up now

"Kitty you can't go on like this otherwise that's what will happen you have to pick one."

"I know I do but how?" Kitty cried falling into Rogues arms

"Just trust me" Rogue replied

Rogue then summoned up Jeans telepathic powers and looked into Kittys mind and thoughts. Rogue pulled back from her search having found what she needed.

"Chose John" she whispered before releasing her hold on Kitty and leaving the room.

Kitty sat on her bed staring at the door Rogue had gone out almost two hours ago. She had to tell lance she just did not know how. She got up off her bed and pushed the glass doors that lead to the balcony open and walked out into the cold winter's night air. It was dark outside and the snow was falling lightly around her. She looked up into the sky and saw the stars shining unearthly bright down on her. She had to do it tonight or not at all. She jumped lightly down from the balcony that was located up two stories and landed crouched in the soft white snow. She pushed herself up from her crouch and started running. She ran the entire way to the brotherhood house and collapsed on the doorstep to catch her breath. When she could breathe again she knocked on the door. A sleepy looking Lance with slightly messed up hair answered the door.

"Kitty what's wrong?" he asked worriedly "it's like midnight"

Kitty threw herself into a hug with Lance, tears streaming slowly down her face.

"Lance" she whispered "I'm so, so sorry"

"What for Kitty?"

"I…I…I can't do this anymore, we just won't work I'm sorry" she whispered choking the words out

"Are you breaking up with me?" a confused Lance asked

Kitty just nodded, turned, and walked defiantly away.

Kitty continued walking through the snow, ignoring the cold that was seeping through the thin cloth of her top. She continued until she came to an old looking house that no one else knew about. She knocked on the door praying with all hope that someone would be there. The door was opened and a pair of red on black eyes looked out.

"Hello petite" he said "what brings you to the acolyte mansion?"

"I need to talk to John."

The Cajun then turned around and called back into the house. John appeared from somewhere upstairs looking shocked when he saw who it was.

"Kitty!" he cried wrapping his arms around her and rubbing some warmth back into her body "what are you doing here?"

"I choose you" she whispered before she collapsed from cold in his arms.


	2. I'll be back

Note:I do not own x-men or Marvel comics in anyway

A/N: Sorry that this chapter doesn't have much Kryo or Lancitty in it but I promise that their will be more as the story progresses, also im sorry i just had to put that little bit of romyness in to make the chapter a bit more interesting. also i know it seems like a kinda boring chapter but i promise it will get better really

Kitty woke up in an unfamiliar bed she looked around the room and saw it to was not familiar to her either. She pushed her way up onto the soft pillows and sat there with her back leaned against the black painted wall. She took another look around the room and saw the majority of it was painted black with red, orange and yellow flames painted random throughout the room. She pushed her eyes shut and dug the heel of her palm into her forehead as she felt the remembrance of last night flooding back into her. She saw Lance and his hurt face. She saw her body filling with cold that she just ignored. She saw herself at the acolyte mansion requesting to speak with John. And she saw her whisper three words to him before she fell into his arms: I choose you. She whimpered quietly as she remembered everything, it filled her with so much pain and sadness. She curled her body up tighter until it was in a small ball with her head leaned on her knees while she cried into her thighs.

Rogue knocked loudly on the acolyte door half wishing she didn't have to do this. The door opened and she saw the red on black eyes looking her up and down.

"So chere, you miss Remy already" the smooth Cajun asked

"Remy now ain't the time for two reasons. One you'll let our secret out an' two Ah'm here for Kitty"

Remy looked at her curiously reading her emerald eyes before he opened the door wider and let her in. Rogue started to brush passed him but he grabbed her wrist and swung her around to face him.

"Remy—" she started but was cut off when he kissed her knuckles.

To return the favor she hugged him tightly. She pulled away slowly and looked into his ruby eyes.

"Now please I need to see Kitty" she whispered in a pleading tone that made Remy obey.

He led her up a staircase that led to the second floor. She followed along in silence as they walked down the darkened hallway. He stopped outside a single lone door. His picked up her gloved hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I hope you can help her" he whispered before leaving

Rogue watched as his back receded, confused over what he had said, but she just brushed it aside and tapped the door lightly.

"Kitty" she called through the hard wood but got no reply

She turned the door handle and found it opened easily. She walked into a room painted black with bright flames painted randomly throughout. She saw a small female figure ball up on the bed and she walked over, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Kitty looked up at the touch and her puppy dog brown eyes which were still wet with tears met Rogues own concerned emerald ones.

"I ruined everything," Kitty cried throwing herself into the other girls' arms.

"No ya didn't Kitty" Rogue replied "they still both love ya anyway. You prevented him from getting hurt even more. They still love ya, we still love ya."

Kitty raised her head slowly blinking away the last of the tears before wiping a petite hand across her cheek.

"Thank you Rogue" she whispered

"Anything for a friend" she replied "now we should get going. We have school."

Kitty looked down at her crinkled clothes and moaned

"Don't worry I've got you some clothes in the car, now hurry" Rogue ordered

Kitty stood stopped at the top of the staircase, she knew Rogue was waiting for her but her entire body refused to move. She looked down at him still oblivious to her standing just at the top of the staircase. He turned to head up the stairs and finally noticed the petite brown-hair girl standing there.

"Kitty!" he cried taking the steps two at a time to reach her

She fell naturally into his arms out of habit as he reached her.

"Are you okay?" he question holding her delicate fragile body slightly away from him so he could look into her puppy dog brown eyes

"I think so" she replied falling into his arms again.

She wrapped her arms tightly around him as he did the same for her.

"Kitty we gotta go" she heard Rogue call from outside

Kitty kissed him lightly

"I'll be back" she whispered

"I know you will Kitty" he replied releasing his hold to let her run out of building and to the waiting car.


	3. Let's talk

Note: I do not own x-men or Marvel comics in anyway

Kitty stared blankly into the deep dark abyss of her locker, she had no idea how long she had been standing there and nor did she care.

"Kit you are gonna be late" a smooth familiar male voice came from behind her.

"I don't care" she whispered into her locker, too afraid to turn around and face him

"You do care Kit, I know you do" he replied gently touch her upper arm

"Are we talking about the same thing" she uttered finally turning to face him

"No" he replied his dark story eyes meeting hers "lets talk."

He let her away and she followed several paces behind keeping her eyes locked onto his dark unruly hair. He stopped outside his forest green jeep and held the door wide open for her, waiting for her to enter the car.

"We're skipping?' she questioned

"You know you don't care" was all he said in reply

Kitty climbed into the car as the pensive silence rolled over them throughout the drive.

Lance stopped the car at a deserted park and got out with Kitty trailing silently behind him.

"Lance, where are we going" she questioned but received no answer.

Lance continued walking until he came to a wooden bench next to a flowing fountain. He sat down on the bench and Kitty followed his example.

"Lance?" she question when he took her hands in his own

"Shush" he said placing one of his fingers over he soft innocent lips

Kitty lifted her head up slightly until her brown eyes were staring directly into his with a pleading questioning look in them.

"I still love you Kit, I don't care what the problem is we can work through it" he said answering the question in her eyes

"Lance I love you too, but nothing can make what I did, what I'm doing right" she whispered her tone of voice lowering to almost a whimper

"What is it?" he asked gently his tone sounded so honest and caring

"I cheated on you" she whispered "I still am. I'm with John, Pyro now."

"Kit, cheating isn't a crime, I still love you and I really don't care" he replied gently

"I love you too Lance but are you sure?"

"Most definitely Kitty, I love you too much to let you go that easily."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and her arms move easily towards his neck where they snaked their way around. He pulled her body in closer their heat radiating towards each other. He kissed her lips, softly at first with a hint of hesitation, but then she took over and led him in further, controlling the kiss making it last until they finally had to come up for air.

"We should get back" she whispered kissing Lance lightly on his ear

He nodded slowly letting the moment sink in before they got up hand in hand and returned to his jeep.

Crimson eyes glowed from behind the tree watching the couple disappear. Flames erupted out of a dormant lighter and surrounded the area where he was hiding.

"She still wants me too" he whispered inwardly to himself "I just have to win her over or kill to keep her"


	4. Letter of truth

Note: I do not own xmen or Marvel comics in anyway

A/N: first of all i apologize for taking so long to write this chapter but i hope you like it. Also to paula22, yes i know im a weirdo and i don't take it as an insult and yeah i know cheating is a crime in some sense but its just for the story title work with me here.

Also people please tell me who you would rather me make Kitty end up with so i know and can make it a story people will like, at the moment i'm leaning more towards Kyro. Also any opinions and sugestions on what could happen or how to improve the story are most welcome and thanks to all you guys for review you are GREAT!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty sat on the grass outside school waiting. All the other xmen had left leaving her alone by the empty school. Cars drove passed her full of students leaving the school for the weekend. She watched as Lance and the brotherhood guys drove passed with Wanda hexing Pietro from the front seat. Kitty laughed slightly and waved them good-bye. She had told Lance the truth now all she had to do was tell John, she promised herself she would tell him the truth just as soon as he turned up.

"Hey Kitty" she heard a heavily Australian accent call behind her

"John!" she cried throwing her arms around his neck and he picked her up and spun her around in a circle (A/n: ok I know I know that is so cliché, but it seemed so cute)

They finally loosened their grips around one another and starred anxiously into the others eyes.

"John I need to tell you something" Kitty finally said pulling him down to the ground next to her

"What is it?" he questioned

"I…I don't know how to tell you this" she whispered twisting her fingers around in her hand "so I wrote it all down"

She handed John the letter she had written during her English class. It explained everything that she thought he needed to know.

"Are you serious?" he asked looking up from the letter he had just finished reading

Kitty nodded slowly her eyes on the ground beneath her.

"So do you want to break up with me?" he asked sincerity filling his eyes

Kittys head shot up

"No, god no John I love you"

"But…" he added

"But I love Lance too and I don't want to break up with either of you—"

"Because you don't want to hurt us and you're too nice for that" he finished for her

"Yes" she whispered her eyes finally meeting his

"I don't care Kit, I love you and that's all that matters now and forever."

Kitty smiled softly before she leaned up and kissed him. Her palms met his and she pushed him back down into the grass so he was lying with her kneeling over him theirs palms still stuck together. He moved his hands away from hers and paled them on her delicate fragile looking hips and pulled her down on top of him. They kissed gently with caution moving slowly into it until the need for oxygen forced them apart. They lay there for some time Kitty lying with her head rested on his chest listening to the dull lulling sound of his heartbeat.

"We should get you home" he whispered finally kissing the crown of her hair

"Mmm" Kitty murmured "just five more minutes?"

John wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders pulling himself and her to their feet.

"Only if you want wolvie to have our necks" he replied once they were stand

"Oh ok" she replied following him over to his 'borrowed' motorbike that belonged to Remy.

He got on, Kitty sat behind him her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, and her head rested carelessly on his back.

"I love you John" she whispered assuming he would not hear over the roar of the motor

"I love you too" he whispered back his words flying into the wind only after Kitty caught them


	5. Sick day

Note: I do not own X-men of Marvel in anyway

Kitty lay on her bed staring out the balcony doors. It had been almost two hours since John had dropped her home. Wolverine had been pissed off because she was late and had missed one of their afternoon danger room sessions so she had earned herself some extra danger room sessions as her punishment. She didn't care really nothing that had happened in the last two hours had really sunk in anyway.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" a voice called from the doorway

"Not really Rogue" Kitty answered back to her southern roommate

"Okay but don't forget we have another danger room session in the morning"

"Yeah thanks Rogue."

Kitty closed her eyes and drifted into a deep coma like sleep.

"Kitty" a voice called worriedly "Kitty!"

She could hear the voice calling her name but she couldn't force her eyes to open or her mouth to work.

"Kitty" the voice called again sounding more fearful this time

Again she tried with her strength to move but nothing would connect with her brain.

"Come on Kitty you'll be late" the voice tried again this time shaking her

Kitty finally managed to force her eyes open, but was blinded by the light. She waited for her eyes to become accustomed to the light before fully opening them again.

"What?" she asked groggily looking up at Rogue dressed in her black xmen uniform.

"We have training" Rogue replied easily

Kitty sat up in her bed but when she did her head started throbbing with pain.

"Ouch" she cried leaning her head down onto her knees

"What?" Rogue asked from the doorway

"Headache" Kitty replied closing her eyes from the blinding artificial lights again

"You want me to tell cyke that you're sick?" Rogue questioned

Kitty nodded her head slowly trying not to move it too much

"Okay I'll be back later to see how you are and I'll bring some aspirin."

Rogue then left the room in silence that lulled kitty back into a deep slumber.

The next time Kitty woke up she was disorientated and her head was still throbbing.

"How are you feeling?" a voice questioned filled with Australian accent

"John" Kitty cried causing more pain to run through her head "what are you doing here? How'd you get in?"

"I came to see how my girl was and I used a little trick Remy taught me."

Kitty smiled and looked over to her dresser where Rogue had left her a white aspirin with a glass of water. She swallowed the pill before creeping out of under the covers and crawling over her bed to where John was sitting. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and kissed his cheek softly.

"Thanks for caring" she whispered causing a smile to pull at his lips

"I always will" he replied

Then he got up and walked out the balcony door leaving Kitty alone in what she thought was silence until she heard the footsteps. Lance entered the room followed by Rogue. Kitty looked up when they entered and met Rogues eyes. 'I couldn't stop him' she mouthed to her and Kitty just nodded.

"How are you Kit?" he questioned coming over to her bed

Kitty was glad right then that he didn't have Logans enhanced senses, otherwise she would be dead because he would have picked up on Johns scent

"I'm fine" she replied with a shrug of her shoulders

She looked over at the digital clock on the bedside dresser and saw that it was almost four o' clock.

"I slept all day" she yelped

Lance just let out a smile and whispered something soothing in her ear causing a smile to erupt on her face too. Kitty whispered something back gently that seemed to satisfy Lance because soon after he left.

"What did you tell him?" Rogue asked moving further into her room

Kitty just smiled innocently

"Oh you know I can't tell you Rogue."

"Kitty?" Rogue asked sternly walking over to Kittys dresser and looking through her cluster of items

"I just told him I'd let him make up today for me tomorrow if he left now."

Rogue smiled hardly amused

"Where'd you get this?" she asked holding up a small rose pendant that she had found on Kittys dresser

"I dunno. Is there a note?"

Rogue continued to look while Kitty examined the pendant in her hands. She turned the rose over in her hands and felt the scratch of engraved metal in her hands. She looked closer and noticed four single letters engraved deeply into the metal.

"J.A, K.P" she whispered

"Excuse me?" Rogue questioned

"It's from John. See, the initials are engraved on the back." She replied

"Oh that's so sweet" Rogue drawled sarcastically looking over to see Kitty making dreamy lovey dovey eyes "call me when you're finished, I think I'm going to be sick.

Kitty on laughed the remark off and fell back onto the bed holding the pendant in her hand tightly.


	6. A little bit Jumpy?

Note: I do note own X-men or Marvel comics in anyway

Kitty jerked awake at the sudden screech of her alarm clock. She reached over and stabbed the button to turn it off. She reluctantly got up for the 5 am danger room training wishing she could stay asleep and keep dreaming her wonderful dream.

"No" she murmured shaking her head and placing the pendant on her dresser "training now, no more dreaming"

She pulled out her spandex uniform and got it on as quick as possible then phased her way downstairs so as not to be late.

"Glad you could make it today half-pint" Logan said coming up behind her

Kitty just forced herself to smile and remember the dream she had been having before the alarm woke her. She followed Logan into the danger room where several others were waiting. He turned on the simulation and the X-men prepared themselves. Nothing could have prepared Kitty for the shock she got when she saw what the simulation was of. It was the acolytes, but not just them but also the brotherhood and John was coming right at her with Lance not far behind.

"Argh" she cried out in an ear splitting scream covering her face with her hands

"Half-pint" Logan called from the control room "get up and fight"

Kitty realised she had fallen to the floor and force herself up and began to fight all the while repeating 'they're not real' over and over to herself.

Kitty sat outside on the grass that surrounded the school. She was exhausted from training and still had to force her way through a whole day of school. She felt a hand place itself on her should and she unwillingly flinched turning around to face the person her hands up and prepared to fight

"Whoa" Lance called holding his hands up in front of him in defence "what I do?"

"Oh sorry Lance" she apologised "I'm just a bit jumpy this morning"

"Anything you wanna talk about?" he question pulling her petite body into his arms

Kitty looked up into his eyes and saw they were filled with worry. She thought for a moment considering her choices. She really didn't want to tell him she single-handedly beat the crap out of a holographic him for training while she let Rogue take on Pyro did she? No she answered to herself in her mind silently so nobody else would hear and think she was insane. Though you could say she almost was since she was dating to guys who were both meant to be her enemy. One a scruffy earth shaker and the other a crazed fire loving maniac.

"No not really" she finally replied breaking away from her thoughts but falling back into them as soon as she had answered.

The shrill screech of the bell then pulled Kitty from her thoughts again and she found herself being pulled along by Lance. He stopped them a the front entrance of the school

"I'll see you at lunch" he said kissing her lightly but passionately before disappearing inside with Kitty following moments later to head to her first period class before she was late.

"I'll see you at lunch" an annoyed voice mimicked accurately from behind a tree that was near by "not if I can help it"

The figure then disappeared leaving only an angry burn mark on the tree as proof they had been there only moments before.


	7. It's fight time

Lance stepped out of the front doors of the school, in the distance he could vaguely make out Kitty standing waiting for him; her back turned in his direction. Lance hurried over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Ready?" he asked

Kitty nodded and they walked off towards Lance's car.

Unknown in the distance a shadow followed them. Staying always unseen, always in the shadows. Anger seeped off the follower in fiery waves, the silent inspiration the lead on the follower.

They reached the spot Lance had found for them to have their picnic. It was semi hidden within a forest of trees with a clear patch of grass for them to sit. Lance lay down a blanket and allowed Kitty to sit down before returning to get the food from the car.

Kitty lay back on the blanket, totally relaxed and carefree. She listened to the melodic tunes of the birds singing while waiting for Lance to return.

Lance neared his car to get the food for their picnic lunch. From the short distance away lance could see a fresh black mark lined the drivers door. Moving closer he saw the black mark was a scorch mark. The mark was still smoking slightly giving away the fact that it had recently been done. A flame of orange and red shot swiftly out of the trees as Lance stood there, hitting the glass window. He turned slowly and met his match.

Kitty sat up suddenly, she could swear she heard something. A noise coming from the direction of Lance's car. Pushing herself up from her sit she went to investigate. She reached the car to find an unwanted sight.

Standing face to face stood Lance and John. Both of them stood ready to fight, John with one hand holding a flickering ball of fire, the other holding Remy's stolen bow staff. Lance only stood with his feet firmly on the ground and his hands curled into fists. Both stood in waiting wondering who would make the first move.

"Stop!" Kitty yelled striding closer to the pair "Don't do it"

The two turned towards her, watching as the pleading eyes turned on them.

Seeing his chance come up through Kitty's distraction Lance made the first move. He stamped his foot hard into the ground, causing it to rumble towards John. John wobbled momentarily before regaining his balance. He threw his fireball at Lance, watching as it flew through the spot where his shoulder had been seconds ago. The battle raged on with Kitty helplessly watching from the sidelines. Lance angered by a fireball the finally scorched his shoulder threw another earthquake at John. This earthquake was stronger then the others and caused the bow staff to fly from his hand. The staff flew through the air as the two watched. The flight of the staff curved in a graceful arc and turned towards the unaware Kitty.

"Kitty!" The pair screamed

Turning she saw the bow staff speeding towards her, it was too late.

A thin scream fell from her lips as the staff stabbed through her stomach.

'Help me' she screamed in her mind hoping to only be heard.


	8. Fight for Life

Jean was walking down the halls of the school when she heard the cry

'_Help me' _

The voice echoed mentally in her mind.

'_Kitty!' _she thought picking up her pace until she was near running.

She reached the place she was looking for and stopped suddenly.

"Rogue, it's Kitty" she said while catching her breath.

The other girl stood from her shaded spot beneath a tree and the two ran towards Jean's car. They climbed off and speed off to find their friend.

"Kitty?" John whispered moving closer to her collapsed body

She wasn't moving. He touched her pale hand, it was still warm. Moving his eyes up he saw the bow staff standing tall within her abdomen, blood pouring out of the wound.

"I'm sorry" he whispered kissing her hand lightly

Jean pulled the car up next to Lance's and stopped. They two girls jumped out and walked slowly around the cars. Lying on the ground in a growing pool of blood lay Kitty, a bow staff stabbed through her abdomen. Jean rushed over to the girl and searched for a pulse. Turning on the spot while Jean looked after Kitty Rogue meet the guilty eyes of John and Lance.

"You did this?" she yelled her temper flaring "you could've killed her!"

The two just stared solemnly at her

"It's all your fault!"

"Rogue, she's alive" Jean whispered in a small voice

But Rogue barely heard her.

"Just keep away from her! I never want to see you with her again!"

Rogue turned on the heels and helped Jean to get Kitty into the car before getting in herself.

"Just stay away," Jean said before they drove off.

Kitty's frail body lay on the white washed bed of the medbay. Her body was now it an induced coma in order to help her heal and fight for her life.

"It's possible," Hank said, "she can make it."

The frail girl had lost a lot of blood and had a deep wound where the bow staff had been. Hank had done all he could but all that was left was to wait and see if she won the fight for her life.


End file.
